Cat And Mouse
by Frenetic-Kinetic
Summary: DMC3. Sequel to "Doppelganger". Vergil is keen to find Lady and keep her for himself. A game of cat and mouse ensues, but how will she react when she's caught? One-shot.


**A/N:** I thought I'd mess with Vergil yet again. XD I'm so cruel sometimes. I like the idea of there being a race of Doppelgangers, rather than just the one. Enjoy!

**Edit:** I edited a couple of things; any grammatical errors are now fixed and I changed the single speech marks to doubles. Enjoy.

* * *

Lady was undoubtedly beginning to get sick of looking over her shoulder. Demons were comforting compared to the thought of being pursued by that half-breed. She had only just managed to escape from his library attack. Even the steps just outside weren't safe.

"There you are."

The female panicked as she came face to face with the son of Sparda. His previously spiky locks of white had fallen flat against his cheeks from the heavy rain. He must have been soaking wet, she thought. She was too, but would rather just run and deal with it elsewhere.

The male's breath appeared a tad ragged as he planted one foot in front of the other to advance. She hadn't seen his hair like that before. It reminded her of Dante-an evil, twisted, if _stylish_ version. But as Vergil approached, she didn't move from her position. It was a good idea to know his next moves instead of simply running at this point. The stillness was only making her uncomfortable, so she decided to break it.

"Why are you following me round this tower, Vergil?"

"I love it when you say my name…" he breathed, shifting a little agitatedly. In a flash he teleported to her spot and held the brunette firmly in his arms. She panicked, trying to push him away, but it was useless.

"Let go. I'm wet," she snapped.

"We both are…" he purred, sweeping strands of dark brown out of her mismatched eyes. This only forced her to watch his pale blue ones. She hadn't expected him to make himself look any more like that cocky devil hunter, but somehow the half-breed had managed it.

A gloved hand loosened its grip on her and headed straight for his hair, but she pulled the arm back down.

"I like it the way it is…" She then realised what she had just said. "It looks better this way."

A white eyebrow rose at such words, but a smirk crossed the male's lips. He pulled her closer to his chest, obligating eye contact.

"You should get out of those clothes…" he began. Lady was going to respond with several sharp curses, until he finished his sentence. "…and into something warm and dry."

"So do you," she couldn't stop herself from saying it. What was happening? Was she under a spell? These words weren't part of her vocabulary. She hated demons, pure or part human.

A thumb stroked over her smooth lips.

"I can find somewhere warm and comfortable for you…" the half-devil offered. With a short nod in response, he wrapped an arm around her middle and leapt off the edge of the tower.

* * *

Knelt beside a roasting open fireplace, the brunette was given a chance to regain the warmth she had lost outside. It was somewhat refreshing to get out of Temen-ni-gru, even if she remained a little suspicious of the blue-eyed male's motives.

He passed her a towel, tugging his trench coat off and hanging it on the back of a ruddy chair. This place was somewhat peculiar, if Lady was totally honest. Rows of books lined an entire wall behind her whilst a couple of comfy armchairs faced the fire. A soft carpet and thick rug adorned the floor; the latter she was currently sat on.

Vergil joined her by the warm, and not even thinking about his next action, he took the towel and began patting her cheek dry himself. She didn't mind much, especially when she could just watch him, but it was strange that his hand quivered ever so slightly as he worked.

If only she had known what had occurred only just recently.

Being this close brought the images flooding back into his mind. He quickly returned his attention to the woman at hand, passing the towel over her neck. With a swift descent down her front, a summoned sword tore the thin material of her white shirt. A small purr of approval escaped his vocal chords as he gazed upon her sizable chest. Out of pure embarrassment, she covered said area with both hands.

His lusty expression didn't help matters, nor did creeping closer to the female. The latter lost her balance and fell backwards, propping herself up with both forearms. He quickly clambered on top of her, leaning forward and snaking his tongue into her mouth as lips were locked. Hips ground into one another and Lady was forced to let out a muffled moan.

She cursed herself for being tempted into this situation, again for not being able to defend herself. This position left her with no choice but to lay back and let the man continue. Instinctively, as his body pressed more firmly into hers, her gloved hands smoothed under his sleeveless shirt, caressing his abs. It felt wonderful, knowing that Vergil finally had the girl right where he wanted her, she surrendering without any resistance.

Their mouths parted. Both needed to regain their breaths. He moved to her neck, biting down. A cry of pain shifted to desire in a second. A curvaceous leg coiled around his back as fingers ran through starlight locks, an action that chilled his already cold blood. The rhythm of crotch scraping against crotch indicated only one thing-she wanted those leather trousers off. Fingers pulled down the zip and another love bite on her smooth neck made her wonder if he was going to suck her dry.

Garments were ripped off in haste. Hips ground against each other to a sensual rhythm that stole the pair's breaths. She panted under his weight, fingers scraping the floor. As this motion continued, Vergil began to wonder how long had they been lost in such overbearing fervour. But more importantly, why was she yielding so easily to this passion?

_It couldn't be…_

"YOU!" The half-breed leapt off at lightning speed and tugged his trousers back up, sweeping any loose tendrils of white from his eyes and beads of sweat. "What are you-? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's easy…" Lady smiled.

"Stop playing with me, Doppelganger…"

"I thought you were enjoying it."

A moment of utter silence passed.

"I should have expected nothing less from a demon," he grumbled.

"So why didn't you?" the creature smiled, remaining in its Lady guise.

"…I just wanted to find the girl." It physically hurt his heart that he had been deceived like this. "So stop these foolish games and let me get what I want."

"If you want Lady, I can be her for however long you'd like. Could even get more of my kind to become her too…"

"The _real_ Lady, you fool. And only one. Anything else isn't the same."

"Aw…how _human_ of you," the demon smirked, returning to its normal form. A summoned sword appeared above Sparda's son and flew out, penetrating its arm. "Ouch. But…it sounds a little _more_ than admiration for the girl. More like an obsession."

"You shouldn't play those kinds of games with someone like me…unless you want to end up as a stain on the side of Temen-ni-gru."

"Dodging my remark…" the mimic said in a singsong tenor. "So…what I did a little while ago suddenly made you like her?"

"…"

"Or is that you liked her before and I just made you realise that it's something more?"

Vergil glared, but couldn't speak. Couldn't argue either, and frankly didn't want to. Not that it would have changed the course of this conversation. He silently tugged up the zip of his trousers and pulled his shirt and coat back on. A smug smile from the demon forced him to cover both optics with a gloved hand.

"I'll go and find her for you while you just sit and sigh."

**The End**


End file.
